


То, что мы выбираем

by Kollega



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Points of View, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2032 год, молодая военная описывает свою первую встречу с Джоном Коннором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что мы выбираем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29791) by Viari. 



Лос Анджелес, 2032 год.

Я видела Джона Коннора только раз.

Это случилось через пару дней после того, как взорвали исследовательский центр Скайнет. После того, как парни Риза и еще кое-кто гробанулись на секретном задании, и поговаривали, что только сам Коннор знал все о нем. Мы все шли за ним. За Коннором, я имею в виду. Но иногда, среди всех этих секретов, среди налетов и постоянных смертей, мы начинали сомневаться.

Сомнения в нашем мире — это верная смерть. Сомнения ведут к ошибкам. Сомнения ведут к провалам. А еще — к предательствам. Я не настолько крута. Я бы не пошла против Коннора, но совру, если скажу, что из-за моих сомнений никто не погиб.

Как я уже говорила, я видела Джона Коннора только однажды. Когда пустили по ветру исследовательский центр. Когда моя боевая задача в пустыне наконец закончилась. Ходили слухи, что наши подорвали их защитный сервак, но как мы, вдалеке от остальных, могли знать что-нибудь точно? Колорадо, по сравнению с Нью Мексико — это вообще другой мир. Там горы и даже трава. Но еще там была чертова уйма машин, и огромнее их я раньше не встречала. А у нас оставались пустыня и наша маленькая задача — восстановить связь с Восточным побережьем.

Когда мы все-таки сделали это и вернулись в Лос Анджелес, мой родной город, первым, кто меня встретил, был Кивер. Он рассказал нам о Самнере и о братьях Ризах... Мы не могли понять, зачем пятерку лучших наших солдат отправили на какое-то секретное задание тогда, когда мы уже почти победили. (Так мне сказали Кивер и Твиг, и еще пара человек из тех, кто остались на базе, и я предположила, что все так и есть).

После инструктажа у капитана Арчера Кивер подловил меня в холле и зажал в углу.

— Слышал, ты вернулась насовсем, — сказал он.

— И что с того? — спросила я. Мой взгляд метался туда-сюда, я смотрела на людей, которые проходили мимо нас. Какой-то мелкий пацан наблюдал за нами из ниши в стене.

— Эй, — сказал Кивер, убирая с моего лица пряди, выбившиеся из прически. А я и не знала, что у меня так сильно отросли волосы, пока он не убрал их. — Ты в норме?

— Конечно. — Я знала, что он не поверит мне. Казалось, у Кивера своя тайная миссия — узнать меня лучше, чем я сама. Иногда это чертовски бесило.

Он опустил взгляд и глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты не в норме, Морган, — он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, пристально так. — Что случилось в Нью Мексико?

Я покачала головой:

— Ничего. Мы выполнили задание, и никто не погиб.

Никто из наших, я хотела сказать. И конечно, именно в этот момент мои глаза решили, что надо пустить слезу.

Ненавижу слезы. Я вообще не помню, чтобы плакала при ком-то. Моя мама никогда не плакала. Мои брат и сестра — тоже. Нас всех воспитывали быть сильными, чтобы бороться и побеждать, и не оглядываться назад.

Кивер чертовски смутился, когда слезы покатились у меня по щекам. А потом он прижал меня к себе, наплевав на протесты.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал он, его голос сорвался, когда он зарылся пальцами мне в волосы. Тут я поняла, что он тоже плачет.

— Те люди... там... — бормотала я сквозь слезы, не зная, что буду говорить ему дальше. Я так долго носила это в себе. — Они не... не...

— Тс-с-с, не надо, Морган, — перебил меня шепотом Кивер. Он осторожно поднял руку, вытирая мои слезы, и покачал головой. — Не надо мне рассказывать об этом сейчас. Вообще не надо ни о чем говорить.

Я даже не знаю, почему мы тогда так раскрылись друг перед другом, мы, два закаленных в боях ветерана. Я думаю, просто иногда становится слишком тяжело. Иногда все, что остается — это плакать, и это не признак слабости или чего-то такого. Я долго не могла этого понять. Я долго не могла понять, что слезы — одна из тех вещей, которые делают нас людьми. Одна из тех, которую машины не смогут повторить.

И тогда я увидела его.

Он вышел из-за угла в дальнем конце холла и пошагал к нам с такой знакомой стремительностью — она рождается долгими годами планирования и атак. Он вел за собой высший офицерский состав, и поэтому я узнала его. Офицеры выглядели мрачно, но тем не менее в их глазах светилось уважение, и они шли так, чтобы услышать любой его приказ и тут же отреагировать, если что. Легендарный Джон Коннор, спаситель человечества. Неприметный мужчина лет сорока, и, наверное, когда-то он был симпатичным. Он не возвышался над всеми, как мне раньше казалось. Короткие темные волосы, голубоглазый.

Все еще обнимая Кивера, я повернула голову, чтобы рассмотреть Коннора получше. Он замедлил шаг, когда проходил мимо нас, и его взгляд ненадолго задержался на мне. Я очень удивилась, увидев в нем сострадание. Коннор кивнул мне и пошел дальше.

И это был единственный раз, когда я видела Джона Коннора. Я служила ему годами, отправлялась на задания, преодолевала огромные трудности. Я делала это из-за легенды. Мифа, который сопровождал Конноров, Джона и его мать. Помню эти истории с раннего детства: про то, как родилось Сопротивление, и о потрясающем человеке, вырвавшемся из своего века, который научил нас, как превращать машины в хлам. Эти рассказы были рукой помощи, протянутой нам такими солдатами, как Самнер, братья Ризы, капитан Арчер и другими, кому повезло служить под командованием Коннора. Мы цеплялись за эти истории, потому что не за что было больше. Джон Коннор оставался нашей единственной надеждой.

Я никогда не считала его обычным человеком, но после того, как увидела, поняла: он такой же, как мы все. Его так же может убить случайный диверсант. Ему может быть больно, как нам, он может любить, как все мы, переживает, как и мы тоже. Он протянул мне руку помощи — по-своему, конечно — тогда, когда я больше всего в этом нуждалась.

Я уверена, что он не запомнил ни моего лица, ни того, что он принес мне немного покоя в эту трудную минуту, но я всегда буду помнить его. Не Джона Коннора, легенду, а обычного человека, который пожертвовал всем и нес тяжесть нашей борьбы на своих плечах.

Все базы Сопротивления разные, нет даже двух одинаковых. Люди всегда все устраивают по-своему. Но над каждой дверью в каждый штаб на каждой из баз выжжена одна и та же фраза: "Нет судьбы, кроме той, которую мы выбираем".

А сейчас, наконец, мечта Коннора сбудется.

Прошло три года с тех пор, как наши войска захватили защитный сервер Скайнета и начали штурм опорного пункта машин. Я пережила множество битв с тех пор, как видела тогда Джона Коннора. Я видела смерть друзей, я помогала захватить фабрику по производству Т-900, руководила той группой, которая восстановила связь со Средним западом. Я даже согласилась выйти замуж за Кивера.

Толпа ревет вокруг нас. Какая-то девчонка забирается на платформу — старый перевернутый полуприцеп, — и начинает размахивать туда-сюда американским флагом. Передает его пацану даже младше нее, а потом с победным выкриком вскидывает ружье. Я сжимаю руку Кивера.

— Не могу поверить, что это все по-настоящему, — шепчет он мне на ухо.

Я просто улыбаюсь, потому что нет таких слов, которые могли бы передать всю радость в моем сердце. Скайнет мертв, и, если не считать нескольких мест, машины — тоже.

Шум мгновенно стихает, и толпа, в едином порыве, задерживает дыхание.

— Глянь! — говорит кто-то неподалеку.

Я поднимаюсь на цыпочки, потому что хочу это увидеть. Хочу запомнить эту картину до конца жизни, так же, как и все мы.

Я собираюсь увидеть Джона Коннора второй раз в жизни, и на этот раз я точно знаю: мы победим.

Он забирается на перевернутый прицеп и кивает пареньку с флагом. Коннор что-то говорит, я не слышу, что, но лицо мальчика в этот момент просто сияет. Как и я, он не знает никакого другого мира, кроме этого, но новый мир был уже так близко. Мы все это чувствуем.

Джон Коннор смотрит налево, на своих полководцев. У двоих из них явно слезы на глазах, и они начинают аплодировать. И вся толпа хлопает вместе с ними, сначала медленно, размеренно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, ускоряя темп, пока это не превращается в прекрасный, безудержный победный клич. Коннор еще минуту не сводит глаз с офицеров, а когда поворачивается к нам, по его щекам текут слезы.

Люди вокруг нас поздравляют друг друга, поют, плачут и хлопают в ладоши. Мы с Кивером смотрим друг на друга, смеясь сквозь слезы. Мы столько прошли, так много сражались. И вот остается всего лишь шаг, чтобы все это закончилось.

Джон Коннор ничего не говорит. Он стоит на перевернутом прицепе, крепко сжав губы, и у него дрожит — совсем немного! - подбородок, когда он смотрит на нас, на людей. А когда он обводит взглядом всех нас, всю толпу, лица всех тех, кто собрался здесь, то вскидывает руку и поднимает большой палец.


End file.
